Survivor Spongebob
by BEK2S
Summary: Stranded on the Marshall Islands Spongebob characters fightto win 1,000,000 as alliance are formed and friendships are tested. 39 Days, 18 Characters, 1 Survivor


Jeff is standing near the bow of the ship on the top deck, while the toons were inside.

Jeff:

-The Marshall Islands located in the heart of Micronesia, and home to many marine wildlife. With temperatures going up to 86 degrees and having one the most unpredictable weather patterns. 70 years ago this was the location for one of the biggest nuclear explosions in US history wiping out majority of land life creating the Bikini Atoll, making is very difficult to find any resources. This will be where these toons will spend the next 39 days.

Inside the contestants were seated across from each other with a small packet in their hands. On one row it was Spongebob, Patrick who was sleeping on top of Squidward who was trying to get him off. Sandy, Larry checking out his muscles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and Nancy the cop. The other row had Scooter, Plankton, Karen, Mermaid "MM" Man, and Barnacle "BB" Boy who were sleeping and snoring loudly annoying Squilliam, the Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, and the Flying Dutchman.

Jeff:

For the next 39 days they will live together, they must learn to adapt or they will be voted out…

Squidward, Cashier

-Not only am I a talented musician, artist, and a student of the game, studying and watching this game I believe I have what it takes. It will only be a matter of time til everyone knows I'm meant to win.

Mr. Krabs, Restaurant Owner

\- I run a fine dining restaurant home to the Krabby Patty and I'm here one thing and one thing only to make it to the end of this game win that title… and the money of course.

Spongebob, Fry Cook

-I've been watching this show forever, and I get to meet so many interesting and fun people and now I'm finally here on Survivor!

Who will have what it takes to outlast all the rest-

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-Their not gonna expect much from me. People are gonna think "oh that bacteria parasite is too small he isn't gonna be a treat." Little do they know I'm actually went to college and probably a lot more ruthless than your average sea mammal.

-and win the title of Sole Survivor…

Sandy, Scientist

-I may not look like it but I'm much more strategic then one's gonna give me. But this Cowgirl from Texas has some brains.

39 Days

18 People

1 Survivor!

The boat then came to a stop in the Bikini Atoll 30 ft away between two islands. An alarm went off inside the ship waking Mermaid "MM" Man, and Barnacle "BB" Boy up and had everyone rushing to the top deck. Squidward tried to get Patrick, but Patrick got up and had Squidward fall to the floor having to catch up with everyone else.

Everyone then got to deck in one big group, with Jeff standing there waiting to introduce the contestants.

Jeff:

Welcome to Survivor!

Everyone then started cheering, and clapping, excited that they were on survivor.

Jeff:

Each of you has a packet with your name on it. It will contain the buff of which tribe you will be on. Open it up see where you are.

Squidward, Cashier

-Knowing what tribe you gonna be on really does set the tone for the game to know whether your gonna be strong, victorious, and successful-

As everyone opened their packets and revealed their buffs,

Spongebob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Karen, MM, Larry, BB, and Plankton reveal to have Blue Buffs.

Jeff:

If you have a blue buff go to the blue mate you will be known as tribe Neptune.

Spongebob:

Yeeaaa!

Squidward:

(Makes an irritated face at Spongebob's yell)

Squidward, Cashier

-Or you could be stuck with a group of annoying, irritating barnacle brains who don't stand a slight chance of winning.

Jeff:

Anyone with a pink buff you will be known as Poseidon on the pink mate.

Patrick, Squilliam, Mrs. Puff, Nancy, Pearl, Dutchman, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, and Scooter revealed to have pink buffs and head to the pink mate.

Jeff:

Both tribes are named after gods of the sea Neptune and Poseidon. The lobster in the back-

Larry:

Larry.

Jeff:

Larry what would you say about your tribe.

Larry:

I believe we got strong tribe with lots of muscles, and some good teammates right here on this mate.

Jeff:

Squid in the front,

Squilliam:

Squilliam.

Jeff:

Do you think that makes a good tribe? Clear strength, good personality blends?

Squilliam:

Yes I do, but it depends on how these various personalities blend together in this environment. But I don't think that will have any effect when we win the first immunity challenge.

Everyone one Poseidon cheered and agreed while everyone on Neptune just cringed and roll their eyes, and it went back to Jeff.

Jeff:

Okay… this is the Marshall Islands we are currently in the center of the Bikini Atoll which was created from an explosion 70 years ago wiping majority of resources on the islands. So finding anything to help build the shelter or start a fire will be difficult.

Around the boat was wood strapped down to the wall, fruit was scattered across the floor. On the top watch deck was a chicken coop, with some tool next to it.

Jeff:

But this boat is loaded with wood, fruit, even building materials, and some chickens on the top deck-first come first serve, second come gets what's left. And there is a raft on each side of this boat, Neptune has the blue raft, Poseidon has the pink raft.

Everyone was getting ready to go get what they needed to get. Pressure was raising and minds were racing and Patrick was drooling at the sight of the chickens imagining they were roasted. Squilliam decided to have the tribe make a plan with the tribe.

Squilliam: (whispering)

I say we go for the tool kit...

Mrs. Puff: (whispering)

...we need something to help us long term… Patrick are you listening?!

Patrick:

Yeah, yeah(keeps imagining roast chicken).

Jeff:

Get ready to go cause… Survivor's ON!

And everyone spread off, Mr. Krabs was first to chop off the ropes for the Neptune raft dropping it to the ocean with a big splash, while Manray zapped the ropes dropping Poseidon's raft into the ocean. Everyone else was tossing fruits and wood in the direction of their raft. Patrick, Squilliam, Mrs. Puff, Sandy, and Larry raced to the top deck to claim their prize with Patrick outrunning all four.

Jeff:

Patrick is racing to the top which one is Poseidon going for?

Squilliam and Mrs. Puff were happy at the fact that Patrick was ahead but they had their smiles dropped when he grabbed the chickens of the deck with a big leap, having Patrick roll of the boat into the ocean with the chickens in hand.

Jeff:

Patrick went head first for the chickens leaving Sandy and Larry to get the Tool Kit!

Larry grabbed the tool kit and tossed it off the top deck landing on the raft. While Sandy hopped off the top deck to the lower deck into the ocean. BB and Pearl were fighting over a pineapple pulling it back and forth.

Spongebob:

Barnacle Boy heads up-

Spongebob tossed a bundle of paddles at BB causing him to fall over the boat squishing Plankton in the process. Then Jeff started ring a bell letting everyone know-

Jeff:

Time is up! Everybody off the boat!

Larry :

Watch your head Jeff!

Larry threw one last basket of fruits off the boat to Sandy on the raft and jumped off the boat. He was then followed by Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, MM, and BB, Karen got Plankton up off the ground and both jumped off to their raft. For the other tribe Scooter tossed himself off, with Manray going down with a dive, and Mrs. Puff, Squilliam, Dirty Bubble, Nancy, Dutchman got in the water and swam to their raft.

Jeff:

Pearl you gotta go!

Jeff yells at Pearl to go and she went down with big splash rocking the boat with Jeff trying to keep his balance. And her teams raft far from the boat.

Jeff:

Wow!!

Neptune got the tool kit, Poseidon went for the chickens…

Patrick:

Chickens...(with a mezmorized look as he stares at the chickens)

Jeff:

Two very different approaches, for another season of Survivor.

Good Luck.

The tribes started rowing to their respective islands, ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime and have a chance to win 1 Million Dollars.

Neptune Tribe Day 1

The Neptune tribe arrived ashore at their beach, soon as they saw their flag-Mr. Krabs screamed "Land HO!" and everyone cheered and jumped off the raft. Larry , Sandy, and Mr. Krabs helped carried the raft to their flag while everyone else was filled with excitement and Spongebob jumping up and down with joy.

Sandy, Rodeo Cowgirl

-Once Jeff says "Survivors On" you know everyone is in game mode there's some butterflies in your stomach, you get nervous, you thinking who are these people-

Spongebob:

Lets go around and introduce ourselves, Hi I'm Spongebob-Spongebob Squarepants.

Squidward:

Squidward Q. Tentacles I'm an artist, musician-

Sandy:

My name is Sandy Cheeks I'm from Texas and I'm a Rodeo Cowgirl-

Sandy, a.k.a. The Science Chemist

-I actually have a degree in chemistry, and human studies and I'm currently an inventor coming up with all kinds of different gadgets/devices. I think it be best to not tell anyone because if I mention that their gonna wanna get rid of me immediately.

After everyone made their introductions and stated their occupations, it was time to start with the shelter. Mr. Krabs and Larry was chopping wood for the shelter, Plankton and Karen were collecting more palm fronds, Spongebob, MM, and BB were weaving the palm fronds.

Spongebob:

Are you guys like the real MM BB?

MM:

That right Lad back then we fought EVIL!

Spongebob, Fry Cook

-I know it's a little too early to say this but… I have the best tribemates ever! We have MM BB who I am hugs fans of I have all their comics, cards, and figures and here I am on this island with them! Eeeee!

Sandy:

Hey Larry wanna help me see if we could find some bamboo?

Larry:

Sure!

Larry hopped up with a machete in hand and him and Sandy strolled into the jungle into jungle hoping to find some shelter material. Squidward, and Mr. Krabs watched both of them walked into the jungle as they were working on the shelter.

Mr. Krabs:

Yes hold it right there.

Squidward:(struggling with holding the chunk of wood)

Do you know what you're doing because my arms feel like their gonna snap!

Mr. Krabs:

Course ey Mr. Squidward! I been in the Navy crossing the seven seas!

Plankton:

Sounds more like a pirate-

Spongebob(joins in)

You were part of the Navy?

Mr. Krabs:

Sure was lad…

Went by name Armor Abs Krabs, going to different countries, fighting for the good of the sea to get our share….

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-So Krabs was talking about how he was a Navy Seal and how he knows about shelter and wilderness. But the way he talks about is just so dramatic it's almost theatrical it's actually comical in the way he describes it.

Mr. Krabs, Former Navy Seal?

-Back in 1960 went by the name Armor Abs Krabs. I had abs hard as wood. So I know a thing or two about survival.

Squidward:

Speaking of WOOD!(falls to the ground in agony)

Meanwhile in the jungle Larry and Sandy were having a conversation but didn't come across any bamboo or material for the shelter yet.

Sandy:

Jeez, Jeff wasn't kidding when he said most of the resources were wiped out.

Larry:

Yep, say where are you from again?

Sandy:

Texas.

Larry:

Texas, I'll be honest when you said Rodeo Cowgirl, I was a little excited cause you are jacked!

Sandy: (giggles)

Guess its from haulin all those cows in. You not so bad yourself.

Larry, Bodybuilder

-When me and Sandy started talking I was immediately attracted to her. She's small but she is ripped, both of us love the beach and I think we're gonna go far in this game.

Sandy:

So where you living now?

Larry:

Goo Lagoon and I work part time as a lifeguard at the beach. You should come down there sometime.

Sandy:

Really?

Larry:

Yeah! We have bonfires, surf competitions, even a bench pressing contest.

Sandy:

Cool I'll see!

Sandy, Chemist

-I really wasn't looking for any alliances this early but I think Larry would be a great ally moving forward. You always gotta have that person you have in common with cause it starts a connection. Plus I don't think anyone would expect me and him to be in an alliance.

Sandy:

I think we're an alliance for the long haul-

Larry:

I agree-

Sandy:

Cause we're the most physical members of this tribe. So we are useful to the team but when it comes to getting we need to protect each other.

Larry:

Don't even sweat it I got your back, long has you got mine.

Sandy:

And I got yours. You have my word.

Both of them shook hands with the agreement to protect each other, and then came across some bamboo for the shelter with shocked faces.

Sandy:

Bamboo?

Sandy, Chemist

-I was a little surprised when we came across the bamboo. We're in the Bikini Atoll that is honestly the last thing you expect to find in an area that's been eviscerated by a bomb, I was shocked. But at least we got something-haha.

Larry chopped them down, he grabbed one end of the stack and Sandy grabbed the other end and both headed off back to camp.

Poseidon Tribe Day 1

Meanwhile at the Poseidon tribe everyone was working on their shelter as well. Squilliam, Manray, Scooter and Nancy were working on the shelter.

Squilliam:

So I think we should place the beam here… so that way we have enough space for everyone on shelter bed.

Nancy:

But we need to consider everyone's weight though.

Squilliam:

Well if someone ends up splitting the bed then we just need to add another beam for support.

Mrs. Puff, and Pearl were weaving palm fronds brought in by Dutchman and Dirty Bubble.

Mrs. Puff, Boating School Teacher

-I think we really clicked right from the get go. Everyone was getting right to work we had a nice bed spread despite not getting the toolkit it really seemed like things were going along. Well all except for one…

It then cuts to Patrick standing next to the chickens from the boat jump- while everyone else was working on the camp. Patrick was just gazing at them lazily on the beach thinking of way of how he's gonna cook them while Pearl gave him an annoyed looked in the background.

Nancy:

Hey Patrick can you help me with this beam?

Patrick: I currently in the middle of something. (oblivious to the fact Nancy and the rest of the tribe was working while he was doing nothing)

Patrick, Self-Proclaimed Genius?

-I think going for the chickens on the ship was a smart idea. And I stand by my decision to go for deliciousness!

Nancy:

Nevermind…

Nancy then walked off to the campsite, with Squilliam, Pearl and Mrs. Puff. Not surprised at Patrick's none-contribution and a conversation struck up.

Pearl:

I love your robe it's so finch!

Squilliam:

Why thank-you your not too bad yourself.

Mrs. Puff:

What do you do for living again Squilliam?

Squilliam:

I'm a casino owner, and band director at the Bikini Bottom. I'm on my tentacles every working minute.

Squilliam, Casino Owner

-I think being a Casino owner I have the advantage of balancing out multiple personalities and putting on the charm in any given situation I'm put in so being sociable is like second nature to me.

Pearl:

I really like all of you here except for him.(points to Patrick who was carrying rocks to the campsite and back) He's useless!

Nancy:

I tried to get him to help but he just ignored me and gazed at those chickens.

Squilliam, Band Director

-Seems since Patrick made that decision to go for the chickens instead of the toolkit it caused separation from him and the tribe. Just in general you can't make your own decisions when your tribe already made the decision you agreed with, just seemed like a dumb move.

Meanwhile in the jungle Manray and Dirty Bubble were walking and talking about the tribe and collecting palm fronds and bamboo.

Man Ray:

Well isn't it a great day to be a villain now isn't?(sarcastic)

Dirty Bubble:

It is a good day to be on a tribe with a fellow villain. Say, were you a member of the League of Villains?

Man Ray:

How'd you know?

Dirty Bubble:

Current member.

Man Ray and Bubble continued their talk about villainy and their livelihoods to where to arrived to the water well.

Man Ray, Former Supervillain

-When Bubble was telling me about all these things about villainy I was immediately intrigued. Cause a supervillain need his partner-in-crime.

Man Ray:

I'll tell you we need to look out for each other because I like everyone here but we need to be villian-to-villian.

Dirty Bubble:

Patrick's probably gonna be the first one out anyway. He's on everyone's radar.

Man Ray:

Long as we lay low, he's an easy first.

Man Ray and Bubble shook… or a matter of fact "bumped" on their alliance and heading back to camp.

Poseidon Tribe, Night 1

Night was starting to fall and everyone was sleeping under their somewhat constructed shelter. It wasn't an easy night of sleep due to Patrick snoring awfully loud to where no one felt comfortable.

Pearl, High School Student

-Patrick has been snoring the whole night. He thinks he such a "genius" but has no brain, AH I can't take it!

Which is pretty good because it makes the decision pretty easy when we go to tribal!

Neptune Tribe, Night 1

Everyone was sleeping in the somewhat built shelter Spongebob was curled up next to Squidward, while MM and BB was snoring asleep. Everyone was fast asleep except for Krabs who was still wide awake contemplating things.

Mr. Krabs, Restaurant Owner

-Argh, everyone was fast asleep but I was still awake. I told myself I would do whatever it takes to win this game and that means I need to make a move now! So that means I need to have as much power on this tribe as possible, so I need to start looking for the hidden immunity idol.

Krabs then proceed in the jungle in search of the immunity idol looking under logs, trees, under rocks, and checking in the bushes in a hurry since there wasn't much time. But Plankton was awaken by some bugs flying over his face and saw Krabs go into the jungle.

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw Krabs walking in the jungle. It was really clear to me that he was looking for the hidden immunity idol, which was good for me cause that puts a target on his back.

Mr. Krabs, Restaurant Owner

-I had at least an hour until sunrise, so I was in a rush checking in every nook and cranny in search of a clue or idol. I was hoping I would find the idol put sunrise was coming fast so I put it to rest for now.

Neptune Tribe, Day 2

Back at camp Sandy was conversing with Spongebob, MM and BB were napping on the beach, chopping down more palm fronds, Mr. Krabs and Larry were making jokes and laughing and Plankton and Karen were just standing observing the tribe while Squidward was in the shelter trying to take a nap but instead to a glace of the tribe while lying on his back with a sigh.

Squidward, Cashier

-I could not sleep that whole night. It was possibly the worst night of sleep I had.

Sandy:

How'd you sleep Spongebob?

Spongebob:

Like a baby.

You?

Sandy:

Surprisingly well. How about you Squid?

Squidward:

Terrible I had no comfort whatsoever!

Sandy:

What did you expect, your on an island living on the beach.

Squidward:

And sleeping on hard bamboo!

Squidward, Cashier

-And of course Spongebob has to have a smile about it-great Neptune my back!(crack) OW!

Squidward then got annoyed and tried to adjust his back and went back to sleep. Leaving Sandy to walk off with Larry and Spongebob to the ocean with Mr. Krabs

Plankton:

We need to consider who should be voted off first. And to me it seems like Spongebob and MM are the weaker ones. Just physically their just-weak.

On the beach Spongebob tried to haul a large piece of wood, but ended up pulling his arms off. He attached his arms back and laughed it off and grabbed some twigs.

MM was just napping on the beach with a loud snore.

Squidward was overhearing the conversation between Karen and Plankton.

Karen:

Yeah I agree.

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-Yes Squarepants and MM are physically the weakest. But when I look around I'm probably the least built of the tribe, but I also the most brainy. And in order to win this means I need to make moves. I need to get some of these big threats out for my game.

Plankton:

I'm gonna tell you something I found last night.

Karen:

What?

Plankton:

I saw Krabs go in the woods looking for the idol.

Squidward: (questioned look on his face, wondering what he was talking about)

Plankton:

I think it should be Krabs.

Karen:

Okay… so I see your point on how it could come off as suspicious but that doesn't mean he has the idol for sure. For all we know he could have looked for it and came out with nothing.

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-There are red flags around Krabs and how he seems like the type of person to do whatever it takes to get that money. So when you have the chance to get rid of someone like that you don't hesitate you just go for it. Especially if that person possibly has a hidden immunity idol.

Squidward, Cashier

-So while I'm trying to rest Plankton's throwing out names and he says Krabs has the idol! It's only Day 2 and Krabs and Plankton are putting targets on their backs. So that leaves me really uneasy, but even if Krabs may be a pain in the ass, at least he's "strong". So think I said to myself "Squid spread this to him so that way you have an ally."

Karen:

Here's my thing-lets see what happens after the challenge at see where everyone's heads are at afterward.

Plankton:

Alright-

Karen:

Cause it's a little too early to call out names.

Plankton:

Hmmm…

Squidward then got up without Karen or Plankton knowing while tripping to the ground and headed off to the beach to where Mr. Krabs and Spongebob were.

Mr. Krabs:

How ey do Mr. Squidward?

Spongebob:

How was your back?

Squidward:

Just peachy(sarcastically), just thought I'd share some information with you...

Mr. Krabs and Spongebob leaned in to hear what Squidward was talking about since he had "information" for Krabs.

Squidward:

So I was trying to take a short nap, until I overheard a conversation between Karen and Plankton and they were talking about-

Mr. Krabs:

Just get to the point-

Squidward:

… Ok… basically Plankton trying to get you out.

Mr. Krabs' facial expression turned to confusion while Spongebob's was shocked.

Spongebob:

Why did he say that?

Squidward:

He said he saw you go into the jungle at night looking for the idol.

Mr. Krabs:

What?! I just went to use the restroom. Wait… how do I know your not filling us with bullsh#t.

Squidward:

If I was bullsh#tting you-why am telling you this? Cause if I didn't want to work with you I could easily say "Krabs your on your own."

Spongebob:

...He makes a good point Mr. K.

Mr. Krabs, Restaurant Owner

-It seems like I'm rubbing one person the wrong way on this tribe and that's Plankton. Apparently he saw me go into the jungle idol searchin'. But I have a partnership with Mr. Squidward and Squarepants so he'

Poseidon Tribe, Day 2

At the Poseidon camp Pearl, Squilliam, Scooter, Nancy and Mrs. Puff were in the water catching a dip in the warm water talking about life, Man Ray and Dirty Bubble were at camp trying to make fire… "nothing"... but failed miserably. With the Dutchman was at the water well and Patrick relaxing. Then things started to be pretty clear….

Pearl, High School Student

-I think we are clicking as group-me, Squilliam, Nancy, and Scooter are so coral with each other I like Mrs. Puff she's okay. Then you have the misfits that can't fit in for their lives.

Man Ray:

Where is everyone?

Patrick:

At the ocean.

Dutchman then got back to see the five in ocean and the three at camp.

Man Ray got tired of the fire and got up.

Dutchman, Soul Collector

-Ey… seems everyone is starting to play the game, I saw some people are starting to form alliances, and this sailor needs his crew.

Dutchman and Patrick then walked off on the beach while everyone was doing there own thing.

Patrick:

I made the right decision to go for the chickens, that way we have something to eat.

Dutchman, Soul Collector

-I do think the dumb yellow star will be the perfect member for my brigade. Cause he's too easy to manipulate long as you light a fire under his bottom.

Dutchman:

I'll tell you this… everyone is out to get you and your chickens. But if you stick with me I can guarantee you will stay another day.

Patrick, Self-Proclaimed Genius

-I was shocked to know that my other tribemates were against me! I don't know what to do, I'm such a fan and was excited to play this game and it might be cut short…

uh… did it get chilly all of a sudden?

A strong cold wind blew past the whole camp with clouds covering the sun forcing the five that was in the ocean to come out of the ocean. Pearl was then freezing heading to shelter first trying to cover herself with her jacket. Man Ray was trying to start a fire with two rocks with the help of Nancy striking them harder and harder and harder but still ...no luck

Pearl:

Can you hurry up with that fire!

Man Ray took one more go at it but still no flames at all.

Man Ray:

Alright, that does it! I have at with this!

Pearl:

Seriously! I'm freezing here!

Nancy:

You wanna have a crack at it?

Pearl:

No! I don't know how to make fire.

Pearl, High School Student

-Great-just great! Its cloudy, I'm freezing cold, and we have no fire! God! We seriously need a miracle!

Man Ray and Nancy then got up and stepped back from the shelter, Dutchman and Patrick then came back to see everyone in the shelter. Patrick then sat down next to the fire pit and struck the rocks… then out came a ball of fire which put the whole camp erupted into shock and happiness. Mrs. Puff rushed to blow on the flame, while Squilliam kept throwing twigs and wood on the flames.

Nancy:

Nice going Pat!(patting Patrick on the back)

Pearl, High School Student

-So out of all of us here, Patrick brought us fire! Yes, he saved us from freezing but doesn't change his standing with us. Like if we lose we're still getting rid of him.

Immunity Challenge, Day 3

It was finally a sunny day has both teams made their way through to the challenge area. The first part being a rope maze-then a platform with a rope ladder where they had to climb with the last part being a ring toss.

Jeff:

Spongebob how does it feel heading off to tribal and having vote someone off?

Spongebob:

It's not a good feeling. But one lose doesn't mean a history of losing we'll just have to pick ourselves up and keep going.

Squidward:

But we're heading off to tribal, nothing really positive about any of this.

*thunderstruck*

Sandy:

But with this we'll become a stronger group moving forward.

Jeff:

Neptune tribe, I will see you tonight with a date with me…

Spongebob:

Oooo…

Jeff:

At tribal council where you will vote someone off.

Spongebob:

Oh….

Jeff:

Grab your stuff head out I'll see you tonight.

The Neptune tribe grabbed their belongings and headed back to camp soaking wet in the rain, wonder who will be the one voted of the season.

Neptune Tribe, Day 3

It stopped raining eventually while Neptune was on their way back. But were still soaking from early, Sandy squeezed her tail dry and Spongebob spinned and wringing himself out while getting Squidward even more wet in the process.

MM:

I just want to say I apologize for putting us behind. I didn't expect that swim to be that excruciating it was pure… EVIL!

Spongebob:

It's okay MM your a little rusty on the edges but your pull through.

Sandy:

Sucks we have to go to tribal...

Karen:

Well we don't have any other choice if we want to get stronger.

Squidward, Cashier

-This is not the team you imagine being on when you get on survivor. I felt it in my bones that we-never had a chance at winning the first immunity challenge that is just the truth. Krabs "claims" he was a Navy Seal but had a hard time digging, Mermaid Man put us behind drastically, and Spongebob is just a nuisance. Sandy and Larry are the only useful ones on tribe so their not getting voted out.

Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Larry meant up at the water well and discuss who should be the one voted out.

Larry:

So what do you guys think?

Sandy:

We need to keep this tribe strong period. And I think today just shows MM can't pull his weight in camp or the challenges.

Squidward:

Yes, but Spongebob I think is gonna be a liability in the future. I mean he's really useless and it's annoying really.

Larry:

He's not useless or annoying I think he's just...uh…

Sandy:

Over-enthusiastic about the game and you can't hold that against him.

Mr. Krabs, Restaurant Owner

-There's two names being thrown around and it's Spongebob and MM. But Plankton is trying to get me out, and if he thinks he gonna get me out of the running for the money-ey-that little thing has another thing coming!

Karen then came up to the well to join the conversation and give her opinion. While Krabs made his pinch.

Mr. Krabs:

But here's the thing there one person here that's causing problems and its Plankton. He's too small to compete and he's making lies about me.

Mr. Krabs, Former Navy Seal

-Course I'm lying about looking for the idol I don't need anymore targets on my back as long as I'm in this game.

Karen, Computer Analyst

-Krabs picked up on Plankton's plan to get rid of him and now he wants him out. I trust Plankton to a certain degree so I need him to stay awhile.

Karen:

Can I butt-in the conversation or is this…

Sandy:

Nah, course you could.

Karen:

I think MM is the weakest both physically and camp wise he's not a good swimmer, or can even carry himself. If the challenge showed anything, Spongebob will be more useful and at least with Plankton we know he could carry his weight especially with puzzles.

Mr. Krabs:

How do you he's not gonna go back and get people against me?

Karen:

Look whose here-and look who's at camp.

At camp MM and BB are trying to start a fire while Spongebob is talking to them with listening and Plankton is in the ocean.

Karen:

He is not gonna get any numbers.

Sandy:

I agree with Karen I think MM should be the one to go mainly because he's not gonna be useful in challenges. I feel like if we stick together and pull Spongebob in we're the majority.

Larry:

I think we're solid-right guys?

Squidward, Cashier

-So the decision been made but the fact that Karen is defending Plankton is a little sketchy. I want Spongebob gone he is a nuisance, he's a childish brat and a pain in the ass to have on this tribe when he provides nothing. But Krabs thinks Plankton is a bigger threat-which in high sight is ridiculous because he has no one on his side.

Back at camp Spongebob continued to talk off MM and BB ears of because he is a superfan and wants to know more about them but is annoying them at every corner.

Spongebob:

So I have all your cards, and went too all your Conventions-but every time I went guess what?

BB:

Spongebob:

They were actors!

Barnacle Boy, Former Sidekick

-That Spongebob-he's a nice kid but-Dear Neptune! He needs to learn to shut up! And if I have to deal with this for 36 more days I'm gonna lose it!

BB:

I have to use the restroom.

Spongebob:

1 or 2?

BB: (annoyed face and kept walking)

BB got up and went into the jungle and meant up with Squidward collecting coconuts and started helping him out.

BB:

Hey Squid-can we talk?

Squidward:

About what voting out Spongebob(ha ha)?

BB:

Well yes, he's a nice kid and all but I think he's not going to be useful in the slightest.

Squidward:

So vote Spongebob.

Plankton then comes up and joins the conversation that Squidward and BB were having.

Plankton:

So who's going?

Squidward:

Me, you, BB, and if we pull in MM we have a majority to vote Spongebob. Which is gonna be good for you(points at Plankton) because everyone knows your targeting Krabs.

Squidward, Cashier

-BB pulled me aside and told me he would love to vote off Spongebob. Which was wondrous music to my ears.

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-Here's the thing I wanna take out whoever is gonna be my competition. But if Krabs knows I'm gunning for him I have to change strategies. Spongebob isn't a threat but he could be a good ally so I think he needs to stay awhile.

Plankton comes back to camp with Spongebob who was playing in the sand and layed in the shelter, Karen walked up next to him to share some information.

Karen:

Okay so everyone knows your going for Krabs but me and the group decided it would be best to vote for MM. So vote for MM and you should be good.

Plankton, Robotics Engineer

-Karen tells me that I'm safe long as I vote for MM. But I have a feeling there's an alliance brewing between her, Sandy, Larry, Krabs, and Squidward and their gonna try to pull Spongebob with them. But if I'm gonna win this game I need to have control.

Karen then walks off and Plankton walks up next to Spongebob.

Spongebob:

It sucks we have to vote someone out.

Plankton:

Yeah and I heard it was you or MM.

Spongebob: What?!

Plankton:

Yeah they want to vote MM out and they could target us next. But we could be safe if we vote out Krabs. He's the one running show.

Spongebob, Fry Cook

-Plankton tells me MM could be going home and that I could be next. I'm a little suspicious of it because Mr. Krabs and I have a bond going so I don't think he would do something like that.

Spongebob walks down the beach to Mr. Krabs, and Sandy.

Spongebob:

I don't know if this is true or not but-I heard it was MM or me.

Sandy:

Its MM who said you?

Spongebob:

Plankton.

Mr. Krabs:(looks at Sandy)

Still wanna keep him?

Mr. Krabs, Former Navy Seal

-Ay that Plankton is causin too much trouble. But everyone is thinking Strength Strength Strength!

Everyone began packing their things for tribal. Spongebob was looking anxious as he was packing his things and Sandy was trying her best to calm him down.

Sandy:

You alright bud?

Spongebob:

I don't feel right for voting out MM.

Sandy:

I know-but I think this is what's best for you and us as a team.

Mr. Krabs, Former Navy Seal

-There 4 people on the block-Plankton causing trouble, Spongebob who's too good of lad to vote out, MM who cost us the challenge, and me self. But I came to win 1 million dollars and no one is gonna get in my way.

Everyone started walking across the beach to tribal with Larry leading the way and Karen in the back of the pack getting ready to vote someone out tonight in the first tribal.

Tribal Council, Night 3

The Neptune tribe arrived at tribal in a straight line in a cave to a purple coral reef cavern like setting 9 barrels acting as seats. Also some jellyfish and flower carvings on the wall. With torches lined up in the back and a fire lit in the center with Jeff standing across.

Spongebob: (oohhhh)

Jeff: Behind you is a torch, grab one dip it in get fire.

Each person grabbed a torch(Plankton was struggling a little due to his height) dipped it in the fire and they all took a seat.

Jeff: Your fire represents your life, once your fire is gone so are you. And that is the case for one of you tonight.

Spongebob-you look like your in this state of amazement.

Spongebob:

This place is amazing.

I was dreaming of this since I was a kid-I'm on Survivor-I sitting across from Jeff Probst-

Squidward:

But we're at tribal-

Spongebob:

-and we are at tribal, this sucks!

(Everyone then began to laugh at that statement)

But at the same time this is the experience of a lifetime.

Jeff:

So 3 days getting to know the people your with, Sandy how would you say first impressions were?

Sandy:

Right off the bat we were a united group we had a shelter set up, a fire going, but now we have to cut someone loose.

Jeff:

Mr. Krabs what were your impressions on the group right off the bat or is everyone just one collaborative group?

Mr. Krabs:

We were a clear group until a certain someone began to spread rumors.

(Plankton then rolled his eyes at that statement)

Jeff:

Plankton you had a reaction to that.

Plankton:

Me and Krabs have been going at-

Mr. Krabs:

He thinks I have an idol.

Plankton:

Either an idol or a clue. Because Krabs got up in the middle of the night and headed in the jungle.

Mr. Krabs:

I wasn't idol huntin ey was just got up to go to the bathroom.

Plankton:

And Jeff there are 4 people on the bubble to being voted out.

Jeff:

Who's the 4?

Plankton:

Me, Krabs, Spongebob, and MM.

(Squidward then slapped his forehead, Sandy going wide eyed and everyone looking at Plankton curiously)

Jeff:

Spongebob how do you feel about that?

Spongebob:

Definitely not good. I think if they vote me out their gonna lose someone valuable for a teammate and alliance member.

Jeff:

MM you have to admit-you were pretty bad at the challenge today.

MM:

Yes I agree, the challenge took a toll on me. But I just hope everyone sticks to the plan we came up with and we go from there.

Larry:

But what plan does "they" mean? And how solid are we?

(Squidward slapped his forehead again in frustration)

Plankton:

Here's the thing Jeff-their are groups forming but we don't want to say it. There were conversations about getting rid of Spongebob, there were conversations about getting rid of me, getting rid of MM-

Mr. Krabs:

And you wanted to vote out me.

Plankton:

Okay maybe I "possibly" took that scenario out of context-but if someone has an idol that's a big deal and they are a threat.

Jeff:

Plankton for the first tribal you are playing with fire-

Plankton:

I can't be comfortable because I'm in chopping block-Sandy, Larry, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Karen aren't going anywhere thats a fact cause they are running the vote tonight!

Sandy:

Jeff-there are no alliances going on, no one has a hidden idol, we just need to find out what is going to move us forward and we'll deal with collateral damage later.

Jeff:

Karen do you understand where Plankton is coming from?

Karen:

I get Plankton-I like him and I understand he is very open about his opinions and what he sees. But he needs to learn to filter it.

Squidward:

Jeff we are a hot mess and us saying we are solid is a lie. But at the end of the day someone is going home.

Larry:

But with this, we hope we can continue to build trust and just annihilate the other team at the next challenge.

Jeff:

Okay there was a lot said and now it's time to vote-BB your up.

It was time to vote first was BB heading into the voting booth-then next was Sandy-then Larry-then Squidward followed next.

Squidward

-I hope you go home tonight cause that would be one leech off my back.

As Squidward left out, Karen went inside to cast her vote, then was Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs

-Its around hold and your loose peg.

Mr. Krabs left out with MM go in after him, and then Plankton, and Spongebob was the last to go in.

Spongebob-[MM]

-I really do care for you, and this does hurt me to do this but I hope we could be friends after this. Oh-this is a nice looking urn.

Spongebob left out and took his seat on his barrel.

Jeff:

I'll go tally the votes.

Jeff walked inside the voting booth to get the snail shell shaped urn with everyone's vote. As he did that Spongebob dwindled his thumbs, Plankton tapping his feet, and Larry adjusting his buff.

Jeff came back and placed the urn on a table and faced the tribe.

Jeff:

If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it-now is the time to do so.

Plankton looked at Krabs as if he was gonna play it….

But nothing-Plankton faced forward along with everyone else.

Jeff:

Okay once the votes are read the decision is final person with the higher votes will be voted out.

I'll read the votes…

Jeff removed the led and reached his hand in and grabbed the first vote.

Jeff:

First vote...Spongebob

Second vote...Mr. Krabs

Mr. Krabs:(smirks) That's funny.)

MM-thats one vote Spongebob, one vote Mr. Krabs, one vote MM-

Spongebob, that's 2 votes Spongebob.

(Spongebob started to feel nervous with a worried look)

MM-thats 2 votes Spongebob, 2 votes MM….

MM-thats 3 votes MM….

MM-thats 4 votes MM…

…..first person voted out of Survivor: Marshall Islands...MM-

Thats 5 votes that's enough bring me your torch.

MM:

Could we hear the rest of the votes?

Jeff:

There are none.

MM:

Oh…

Spongebob:(relieved)

Bye MM.

MM got up grabbed his torch and headed over to Jeff. Spongebob was relieved it wasn't him and Sandy patted him on the back congratulating him for surviving and voting for the right person.

MM then placed his torch down in front of Jeff.

Jeff:

Mermaid Man-the tribe as spoken(snuffs out his torch). Time for you to go.

MM walked down the path coming to terms he was out but wasn't surprised in the least. But for Mr. Krabs he was looking at Plankton in frustration he was still here, Squidward had his face in his hands, BB was shaking his head in disappointment his partner was gone. Spongebob, Larry, Sandy was happy.

Jeff:

Well based on the vote and the dynamic of this tribe you are anything but solid. Grab your torches head back to camp.

Everyone grabbed their torches with Spongebob leading the way happily, Squidward and Mr. Krabs trailing behind(Mr. Krabs: that verman is gonna cause even more trouble now. Squidward: I know.) As everyone was heading back to camp without MM from their first tribal council.

Final Confession-Mermaid Man

-Well it seems I didn't make, not really surprised. But I am still Mermaid Man and fighting crime will never end as long as ... as long as…(falls asleep)(snoring).

Votes:

Sandy-[MM]

Larry-[MM]

Spongebob-[MM]

Mr. Krabs-[MM]

Squidward-[MM]

MM-[Spongebob]

BB-[Spongebob]

Karen-[MM]

Plankton-[Mr. Krabs]

MM: 6

Spongebob: 2

Mr. Krabs: 1


End file.
